


Bal masqué

by cassiewright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Zayn est obligé de se travestir pour aller à un bal.





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce pari avec ses deux stupides meilleurs amis Louis et Harry ? Il aurait dû savoir que ce pari était une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'il connaissait bien le couple. Il sortit de sa chambre puis il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux idiots, la famille de ces derniers et sa propre famille.

\- Waw, tu es magnifique. Si je n'avais pas mon mec, je te draguerai. Dit Harry.  
\- La ferme.  
\- Mon chéri, il a raison tu es magnifique, tes sœurs ont bien fait ça.  
\- Maman, ne t'y mets pas. Soupira-t-il.

S'il perdait son pari, son gage était de se travestir en fille pour aller au bal des Horan. Le père, Bobby Horan, venait de racheter la société où travaillait son père et celui de ses amis qui allait faire faillite. Ce soir, les employés et leurs familles fêtaient cela.

\- Comment vous allez me présenter ? A la base je suis votre fils, mais là ? Ce n'est pas bon pour papa que son fils ne vienne pas.  
\- Nous dirons que tu es notre nièce et que notre fils avait un examen a révisé. Tu es très studieux, cela ne choquera pas nos amis. En plus, il a fallu longuement te convaincre de venir ce soir. Expliqua son père.  
\- Justement, vous avez mis un long moment pour me convaincre, moi Zayn garçon, pas Zayn en fille.  
\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à parier avec Louis et Harry. Lui dit sa sœur Doniya.

Il la regarda froidement.

\- Zayn, je sais que cela doit te gêner de venir habiller ainsi, surtout que cela te va bien. Mais c'est le cas, tu es magnifique ainsi. Lui dit Johanna, la maman de Louis.  
\- Tes yeux sont si beaux et si bien dessinés, ton visage est fin. J'en suis désolée, mais tu ressembles à une très belle fille avec cette perruque, ce maquillage et cette robe. Lui dit Anne, la maman d'Harry.

Il soupira, mais les remercia en rougissant.

\- Et pour ma voix ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Comme si je ne t'avais jamais entendu imiter la voix de maman. Dit sa sœur Safaa.

Il était perdu, ils étaient tous contre lui.

 

¤¤¤

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient tous au bal. Il avait déjà refusé plusieurs invitations à danser sous les rires de ses deux amis. Il collait le plus possible ces deux derniers et quand ils allaient danser, il collait sa mère.

Il prenait un autre verre quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il soupira et il se prépara à repousser un nouveau lourdaud et se tourna vers lui. Il se figea en le voyant. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons, mais il ne pouvait nier que celui qui lui faisait face était beau.

\- Excuses-moi de te déranger, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas danser, désolé, je te regarde depuis ton arrivée.

Il se sentit rougir malgré lui.

\- Mon père m'en veut de rejeter toutes les filles de la soirée, mais il ignore qu'il y en a qu'une avec qui je veux danser ce soir.

Le jeune homme fit comme une révérence en lui tendant la main droite.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il prit cette main tendue et accepta d'aller danser avec lui.

Sur la piste, il ne savait pas trop comment faire, mais en croisant une nouvelle fois ce regard chocolat, cela se fit naturellement. Le garçon glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Par contre, belle demoiselle, peux-tu me dire ton prénom pour que j'entende ta voix.

Il pourrait lui mentir et faire croire qu'il était mué, enfin qu'elle était muette, mais le garçon lui avait dit l'avoir regardé depuis le début de soirée, donc il savait qu'il pouvait parler. Il inventa donc un prénom.

\- Zalina.  
\- Un beau prénom pour une belle fille.

Il sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues chauffées. Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? En plus pour les dires d'un garçon. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas sous le regard et le sourire que ce garçon lui faisait.

\- Moi c'est Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il dansait le regard dans celui de Liam quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Il se retint de frapper Harry qui souriait grandement.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais ton oncle m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il aimerait te présenter à Monsieur Horan.  
\- Je viens.

Il se tourna vers Liam.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.  
\- M'accorderas-tu une autre danse après ?

Il entendit le pouffement de son meilleur ami.

\- Oui.

Liam posa un baiser sur sa main droite avant de le laisser s'en aller avec Harry.

\- Putain, tu ne t'emmerdes pas. Lui dit ce dernier.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- C'est Liam Payne.  
\- Et ?  
\- Zayn, faut vraiment que tu lises autre chose que tes cours. Liam Payne est l'héritier de Payne Inc. Import export, construction, c'est le roi dans tout ça. Il est aussi riche, si ce n'est plus que le nouveau patron de nos pères. Et tu as la côte avec lui.  
\- Pas moi, mais Zalina.  
\- Qui ?  
\- C'est le prénom que je me suis inventé.  
\- Il te va bien.

Il le frappa au bras. Harry rit.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes qu'il était là avec sa famille, ses amis et leurs familles face au Horan. Niall, leur fils cadet avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil et de timide, un peu comme lui. Il aimerait être Zayn pour pouvoir lui parler librement, mais en tant que Zalina, il ne pouvait pas le faire de peur qu'il pense qu'il le draguait.

\- Vite, viens danser...

Il suivit Harry sans comprendre.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Un des lourdauds de tout à l'heure revenait à la charge. Mais bon, si tu préférais danser avec lui.  
\- Non, c'est bon.

Il vit un peu plus loin Louis danser avec Niall.

\- Tu n'es pas jaloux ? Lui demanda-t-il en les montrant d'un signe du menton.  
\- Non. J'ai confiance en Louis.

Il lui sourit. Ses amis étaient en couple depuis trois ans. Ils étaient le premier amour de l'autre.

-Ah, de la concurrence arrive, je te laisse.  
\- Harry que...  
\- Puis-je avoir cette danse ?  
\- Liam.

Le sourire de ce dernier était craquant et son regard enfantin était adorable. Il lui accorda cette danse et plusieurs autres. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient juste de la danse, sa tête s'étant posée sur son épaule quand le tempo devint plus lent. En tournant son regard vers le sien, il vit son visage se rapprocher. Il ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Liam se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit timidement au baiser avant de reculer la tête gênée. Danser avec un garçon c'était une chose, mais l'embrasser s'en était une autre. Surtout que le garçon avec qui il était le prenait pour une fille.

\- Désolée.

Il se détacha complètement de lui pour aller vers ses amis, mais Liam le retint.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, mais tu me plais et je n'ai pas pu me retenir.  
\- Je ne peux pas...  
\- Laisse-moi une seconde chance. Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?  
\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le donner et ....

Il n'était une fille qu'une soirée.

\- Nous ne nous reverrons pas.

Sur ce, il rejoignit Harry, Louis et Niall.

¤¤¤

Quand il se coucha un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il repensait au regard chocolat triste de Liam quand il l'avait repoussé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir accepté cette danse car il avait donné de l'espoir à ce garçon.

Il toucha ses lèvres, son premier baiser avait été très agréable, mais il lui donnait un goût amer en sachant que Liam avait pensé le donner à Zalina et non à lui, Zayn.

Ce fut en pensant à un regard chocolat et un sourire enfantin qu'il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn cherchait un livre dans son sac.

\- Hey Zee, on a quelqu'un à te présenter.

Il leva la tête et vit Niall avec ses amis Harry et Louis.

\- Alors Niall, voici Zayn, le fils de la famille Malik. Dit Harry.  
\- Zayn voici Niall, le fils du patron de nos pères. Continua Louis.  
\- Enchanté Zayn.  
\- De même.

Il s'en voulait de lui mentir.

\- En fait Niall, on se connait déjà.

Il vit l'étonnement dans le regard bleu de l'irlandais.

\- A cause d'un pari que j'ai perdu contre ces deux idiots...

Il montra Louis et Harry, puis il se pencha vers lui et murmura.

\- ...J'ai du me déguiser en fille à la soirée de ton père.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux.

\- Attends tu veux dire que Zalina...  
\- Oui, c'était moi.  
\- Merde alors.  
\- Désolé. Personne ne voulait se moquer de ta famille, mais mon père a dit un pari est un pari. Donc...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit Niall.  
\- Si, j'ai dû raser ma petite barbe fine. Dit-il en se grattant la joue gauche.  
\- Elle va repousser Zayn. Soupira Harry.  
\- Ce qui compte, c'est que tu m'as dis la vérité. Lui dit le blond.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, si on avançait vers nos classes ? Dit Louis.  
\- Oui, allons-y. Répondit-il.  
\- Niall est dans ta classe. Lui dit Harry.

Ils marchaient vers leurs salles, l'irlandais l'appela.

\- Tu sais, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle t'allait bien cette robe bleu foncé.

Puis Niall éclata de rire. Il lui donna une tape sur le bras gauche puis il sourit. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami.

¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la soirée était passée. Quinze jours que Niall était devenu un très bon ami. Il était le meilleur complice de Louis pour faire des conneries. Harry pouvait donc se reposer un peu, car même s'il l'aimait, Louis était un peu hyperactif de ce côté-là.

Il devrait arrêter de faire des paris avec ses amis. Comme si la dernière fois ne lui avait pas servi de leçon, il avait accepté le pari de Niall et il avait perdu. Il était donc dans un fast food à attendre la commande du blond. Une immense commande. Il avait eu l'impression de demander à manger pour eux quatre, mais non, il n'y avait que pour son ami irlandais.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir la porte avec tous les sachets qu'il avait, mais une main généreuse l'aida. Il se figea en voyant que c'était Liam.

\- Merci.  
\- De rien.

Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée à la vue de son sourire. Il se reprit et sortit.

\- Excuses-moi.

Liam l'avait suivi et il s'était placé devant pour l'arrêter.

\- Je sais que cela va te paraitre un peu étrange comme question, mais tu ne serais pas de la famille de Zalina...mince, j'ignore son nom de famille.

Le châtain se grattait la nuque. Il était sexy ainsi. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Depuis quand trouvait-il un garçon sexy ?

\- Tu as des airs d'elle et je...

Il le coupa sans réfléchir.

\- C'est ma cousine.

Il se gifla intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu non, je ne connais pas de Zalina ?

\- C'est vrai ? Tu peux me passer son numéro ? Non, ça ne se fait pas. Tu peux lui passer mon numéro ? Je l'ai rencontré au bal des Horan. S'il te plait.

Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir répondu correctement, il allait blesser cet adorable garçon. D'un autre côté, il pouvait prendre son numéro, mais pas lui écrire. Ainsi Liam comprendrait que Zalina n'est pas intéressée par lui.

\- D'accord.

Il remonta un des sacs qu'il tenait et qui allait glisser.

\- Ton téléphone est où ? Lui demanda Liam.  
\- Dans ma poche droite.

Il se figea le cœur battant la chamade quand le châtain glissa sa main dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone, puis le reposa quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Voilà, je t'ai mis mon numéro. Au fait, moi c'est Liam.  
\- D'accord, je dois y aller.

Il reprit sa marche, mais de nouveau le châtain l'arrêta.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ton prénom.

Il se sentit rougir face à son sourire.

\- Zayn.  
\- Enchanté Zayn. Merci de donner mon numéro à ta cousine.

Sur ce, Liam s'en alla. Il se sentait mal de lui avoir dit oui, il allait être blessé de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Zalina. Tout en soupirant, il reprit sa route pour rejoindre ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn soupira une nouvelle fois en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait fière allure dans son costume noir, il était bien plus à l'aise dedans que dans la robe de la dernière fois, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée, même s'il adorait Niall. Mais il avait des devoirs et un examen très bientôt.

\- Tu es vachement sexy quand même, si tu sortais un peu ton nez de tes bouquins pour te trouver quelqu'un cela ne te ferais pas de mal. Lui dit Louis qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Il lui sourit.

\- Je me chercherais quelqu'un quand j'aurai mon diplôme, pas avant.

Son ami soupira. Ce dernier portait un costume bleu foncé.

\- Tu es très élégant. Lui dit-il.  
\- Merci, mais tu n'as pas encore vu mon homme.

Les Horan les avait invités ainsi que leurs parents à venir manger étant donné que Niall parlait souvent d'eux.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient devant la demeure des Horan. La porte s'ouvrit sur Maura. Son père le présenta avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et lui, il rougissait un peu sous la gêne. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le salon, Niall lui murmura.

\- Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message, mais vous veniez de sonner.  
\- De quoi tu...

Et là, il le vit. Liam était là.

\- Zayn. Salut.  
\- Salut.

Il vit l'étonnement de ses amis. Il avait oublié de leur parler de sa rencontre avec le châtain. Il salua les parents de ce derniers, puis Monsieur Horan.

¤¤¤

Il parlait avec Harry, Louis, Niall et Liam. Il voyait les sourires de ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis ainsi que leurs regards envers Liam et lui. Il fut sauvé par la voix de la gouvernante qui leur apprit que le repas était prêt.

Il entendit le pouffement d'Harry quand Liam s'assit à ses côtés à table. Il donna un coup de pied à son ami bouclé.

\- Zayn...

Le châtain avait murmuré son prénom.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu as donné mon numéro à ta cousine ?

Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
\- Elle ne m'a pas appelé, ni laissé de messages.  
\- Elle n'est peut-être pas intéressée par toi ?  
\- Il y a eu quelque chose entre elle et moi le soir du bal.  
\- Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu te donner son numéro le soir du bal.  
\- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

Il le trouvait adorable quand il le regardait ainsi avec un grand sourire. On dirait un enfant. Il se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'en voulait, mais il allait lui enlever son sourire.

\- Quand je lui ai donné ton numéro, elle me l'a dit, c'est tout.

Il voulait encore le prendre dans ses bras, mais pour s'excuser de l'avoir rendu triste.

¤¤¤

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? C'était la énième fois qu'il se le demandait alors qu'il tapait un message à Liam dans les toilettes en se faisant passer pour Zalina, sa soit disant cousine.

Ce n'était qu'en revenant dans la salle à manger croisant le sourire et le regard pétillant du châtain qu'il sut. C'était pour régler cette histoire et faire comprendre à Liam qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Enfin entre Zalina et lui. Et pour cela, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais refaire.

\- Zayn ! Elle m'a écrit.  
\- C'est vrai ?

Il vit Harry, Louis et Niall se retenir de rire.

\- Oui. Elle m'a même donné rendez-vous.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant Louis s'étouffer. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Niall lui tapoter le dos étant donné qu'Harry était en face de son chéri et non à côtés. Il aurait aimé expliquer la situation à ses amis avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent ainsi, maintenant il allait devoir leurs multiples questions. Il allait devoir redevenir Zalina, sa fausse cousine, puis se rhabiller en fille pendant quelques heures pour briser le cœur de Liam.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn venait enfin de se coucher. Il avait subi un interminable interrogatoire de la part de ses meilleurs amis. Même Niall qui était avec eux avec un appel vidéo. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, mais il n'avait pas pu résister au regard chocolat de Liam. Il s'était arrangé avec sa sœur Walihya pour qu'elle lui prête des vêtements et qu'elle le maquille comme la dernière fois. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses amis de s'inviter lors du rendez-vous, enfin, ils resteraient en retrait, mais il avait peur de les voir agir en espion du dimanche. Il allait stresser. Enfin, encore plus que maintenant.

Il soupira en se tournant sur le côté. Dire qu'il allait devoir se rhabiller en fille. Il allait vite briser le cœur de Liam pour rentrer et redevenir un garçon.

¤¤¤

C'était ce qu'il avait décidé, mais cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était avec Liam et il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer promener. Le châtain était tellement adorable. Ce qui le rendait encore plus mal d'agir ainsi envers lui.

¤¤¤

\- Et ceci ?  
\- Liam.  
\- Ou bien celui-là.  
\- Liam, je...  
\- Ou encore...  
\- Liam !

Il l'avait appelé plus fort, mais c'était le seul moyen pour attirer son attention.

\- Oui Zalina.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, il avait horreur de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Cela faisait presque heures qu'ils étaient ensembles, il voyait ses amis rirent ou rouler des yeux en les voyant agir, il n'en pouvait plus, alors là, il craqua.

\- Entre nous ce n'est pas possible. J'essaie de te dire cela depuis le début. Je suis simplement venue car Zayn me l'a demandé.

Il avait bien appuyé sur son prénom.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Liam d'une petite voix.  
\- Tu es gentil, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par toi.

C'était un mensonge, il avait compris que Liam lui plaisait, mais ce dernier aimait les filles, il voulait Zalina et non lui.

\- Mais à la soirée, il s'est passé quelque chose, ne dis pas le contraire. Lui dit le châtain en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il ne l'avait pas assez blessé pour le faire lâcher, il devait aller plus fort. Il le regarda fixement.

\- Tu m'as embrassé et je suis partie. C'était pourtant clair, non ?

Le mal était fait. Liam lui avait lâché ses mains et avait reculé de deux pas le regard choqué, comme s'il venait de le frapper.

\- Je suis désolé, excuses-moi.

Le châtain s'en alla après s'être excusé, alors que c'était lui qui aurait dû s'excuser.

\- Zayn.

Il se tourna et regarda ses amis.

\- Oh Zayn.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça à son tour et pleura. Il s'en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il avait fait, Liam ne méritait pas cela, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, du moins c'était ce qu'il se espérait.

¤¤¤

Cinq jours venaient de passer, cinq jours qu'il se trainait. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard choqué du châtain. Il n'en dormait plus.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Louis arriver vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Il... Li...  
\- Respires Louis.

Ce dernier reprit sa respiration avant de lui parler.

\- Liam est là. Niall est avec lui. Il veut te voir.  
\- Quoi ?

Il se sentit mal.

\- Ow Zayn, reste avec moi.

Son ami l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

\- Je ne peux pas le voir.  
\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te prévenir. Il faut passer par la seconde entrée.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

¤¤¤

Il sourit malgré son mal être en voyant Louis vérifier qu'ils ne seraient pas vus avant de sortir. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit Liam l'appeler. Son cœur lui fit mal, il ne pouvait pas le voir, alors il se mit à courir.

Il n'était pas bon en sport, alors le châtain put facilement le rattraper en agrippant son bras gauche.

\- Zayn ! Nous devons parler.

Il restait dos à lui, mais Liam l'obligea à le regarder. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le châtain le relâcha et recula.

\- Liam ?  
\- Connard.

Et sur ce, Liam s'en alla le laissant planté là, complètement déstabilisé.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Liam. L'avait-il reconnu ? Mais comment ?

\- Zayn ? Que sait-il passé ? Lui demanda Harry.

Il regarda ses amis et leur raconta.

\- Je vais me renseigner. Lui dit Niall. Je vous tiens au courant.

Sur ce, l'irlandais s'en alla.

\- Nous devrions rentrer nous aussi. Dit Louis.  
\- Je ne peux pas mon cœur, je dois rejoindre mon père. Répondit Harry.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai. A plus tard mon cœur.

Il sourit en les regardant s'embrasser. Ils étaient tellement mignons. Après une étreinte amicale avec le bouclé, ils s'en allèrent avec Louis.

¤¤¤

Il essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il pensait à Liam. Il vérifia la énième son téléphone en cas qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bip d'un message quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il faillit le faire tomber sous la surprise.

\- Allo ?  
\- Il ne sait rien !

Il éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et mi le haut parleur.

\- Niall, ne cris pas, je ne suis pas sourd.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ce n'est rien leprechaun.  
\- Rhoo, Zayn, tu ne vas commencer à m'appeler toi aussi ainsi.  
\- Juste vengeance.

Louis appelait leur irlandais ainsi depuis quelques temps pour le taquiner.

\- Alors dis-moi, que me criais-tu ?  
\- Liam ne sait rien. Il ne sait pas que tu étais Zalina. Il t'a dit connard car tu as fui et que tu as obligé Zalina à aller le voir alors qu'elle voulait le rejeter. Il voulait plus te parler, mais il était énervé.  
\- D'accord, je peux comprendre. Merci Niall.  
\- Je t'en prie. Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Bon alors à demain.  
\- Oui à demain.

Il raccrocha rassuré. Liam lui en voulait, mais au moins il ne savait pas qu'il lui avait menti en se déguisant en sa soit disant cousine, Zalina.

Il se reprit et commença ses devoirs.

¤¤¤

C'était samedi, il était à la bibliothèque. Il remonta ses lunettes tout en prenant un autre livre qu'il y avait sur sa table pour faire son devoir quand une main se posa sur le lit qu'il prenait. Il leva la tête et se figea.

\- Liam.  
\- Salut.

Il le vit passer sa main droite sur sa nuque.

\- Zayn, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.  
\- Chut. Dit la femme de la bibliothèque.

Le châtain s'assit à ses côtés et prit à nouveau la parole en murmurant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. J'étais en colère car j'étais blessé. Je craquais réellement pour ta cousine et la façon dont elle m'a rejeté...  
\- Je suis désolé Liam.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il devait lui dire la vérité, mais pas ici.

\- Si, ça l'est. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Il rangea ses livres et se prépara à recevoir un coup de poing. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et il l'amena à l'écart, dans une ruelle.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? Lui demanda Liam.  
\- Pour que personne n'entendent et ne t'arrête si tu veux me frapper.  
\- Pourquoi je voudrais te frapper ?

Il prit une inspiration et lui expliqua.

\- J'ai deux meilleurs amis, enfin j'en ai trois maintenant, mais au moment du bal, je n'en avais que deux, Harry et Louis. J'ai fait un pari avec eux et j'ai perdu. Mon gage a été d'aller au bal des Horan en fille. Je ne voulais pas, mais même ma famille a déclaré que je ne pouvais pas me défiler. La famille Horan sait la vérité à présent.

Il voyait que le châtain était confus, alors il lui dit clairement.

\- Zalina, c'était moi.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il se prit une si forte droite dans la mâchoire qu'il en tomba sur les fesses.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir rencontré et de m'être excusé plus tôt. Tu es véritablement un connard.

Sur ce, Liam s'en alla. Il se leva les larmes aux yeux et en se tenant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Ce fut le cœur en miette qu'il rentra chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

En rentrant chez lui, sa mère et ses sœurs étaient présentes.

\- Zayn ! S’écria sa sœur Safaa.  
\- Que t’est-il arrivé sunshine ? Lui demanda sa mère.  
\- Mon gage s’est retourné contre moi. Je veux rester seul. Répondit-il simplement avant d’aller dans sa chambre. 

Il s’allongea sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son cousin où il pleura silencieusement.

¤¤¤

Il avait fallu presque une semaine pour que son ecchymose disparaisse. Ses amis Louis et Harry s‘en voulaient, ils n’y étaient pour rien, il aurait dû repousser directement Liam le soir du bal. Mais il avait fondu devant son regard chocolat. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son premier coup de cœur soit pour un garçon hétéro ?

¤¤¤

\- Zayn ? Tu ne veux pas de mes gâteaux ? Lui demanda Niall avec une moue.

Il lui sourit.

\- Désolé, j’avais la tête ailleurs. Bien sûr que je veux un gâteau.

L’irlandais lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et pour demain soir alors ? Tu viens ? Lui demanda Louis.  
\- Je ne pense pas, non.  
\- Zayn, c’est le bal de Noël de l’entreprise de nos pères. Nous devons y être. Dit Harry.  
\- La dernière fois que je suis allé à un bal, j’ai brisé le cœur d’un garçon adorable. Je vais rester chez moi avec mes livres.

Sur ce, il se leva et partit chez lui.

Trois mois étaient passés, il avait changé depuis sa confrontation avec Liam. Il s’en voulait et souffrait.

¤¤¤

Il soupira pour la énième fois après les remontrances de ses parents. Ils comprenaient qu’il voulait rester chez eux, mais personne étaient en colère contre lui d’avoir été le temps d’une nuit, une fille. Les parents de Niall en riaient chaque fois qu’il les rencontrait. Bobby, le père de ce dernier, voulait même faire des paris avec eux et Greg, le frère du blond le taquinait en disant qu’il était sexy en robe. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas affronter une nouvelle fois la haine dans le regard chocolat de Liam. Il était le seul qui pouvait le briser. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête, c’était pour cela qu’il voulait rester dans sa chambre. Mais ses parents ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, il devait y aller.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois sa tenue, un smoking noir.

\- Tiens, ton masque. Tu sais qu’ils appellent ça un loup ? Cela ne ressemble pourtant pas à un loup. Lui dit Louis en lui tendant le masque en question.

Il sourit. C’était vrai. Il se le demandait aussi, mais il n’avait pas trouvé de réponse.

¤¤¤

Il était devant le grand hall. 

\- Respire grand frère, tout va bien se passer. Lui dit sa petite sœur Safaa.

Il posa un baiser sur son front en lui souriant. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra tout en suivant sa famille, ses amis et leurs familles.

Il ne fit pas trois pas qu’il vit Liam de loin. Le masque ne l’avait pas empêché de reconnaitre le châtain. Il se figea le souffle court. Il était magnifique. 

\- Tu devrais écouter les conseils de ta sœur et respirer. Lui dit Louis.

Il inspira profondément et souffla.

\- Il est là.

Il sentit la pression de la main de son ami sur son épaule droite. Il le regarda, il vit un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres.

Tout en gardant à l’œil Liam, il faisait tout pour être assez loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle fois sa colère.

¤¤¤

Il venait d’aller chercher un verre quand Louis vint à ses côtés.

\- Tu n’aurais pas vu Harry ? Tu crois qu’il m’en veut d’avoir dansé avec Niall ?  
\- C’est à toi de respirer maintenant. Sourit-il. Harry ne va pas t’en vouloir car c’est lui qui te l’a proposé et non je ne l’ai pas vu et ce depuis un moment. Tu es allé voir aux toilettes ?   
\- Non, je vais aller voir, merci. 

Il secoua la tête en souriant, ils étaient vraiment inséparables ces deux là, quand l’un était loin de l’autre, il fallait qu’ils se recherchent. Il vit Niall repousser gentiment les avances d’un jeune homme. Il s’approcha de lui et l’enlaça par la taille.

\- Puis-je avoir la danse que tu m’as promise à présent ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Avec plaisir.

¤¤¤

Alors qu’ils valsaient, il entendant son ami soupirer.

\- Tu m’as sauvé la vie Zayn. Il sentait de la bouche, c’était affreux.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire devant la tête que faisait son ami. Rire qui s’effaça en voyant Liam venir vers eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Zayn ne savait pas comment agir, il s'était figé en voyant Liam venir vers eux. Peut-être avait-il eu juste cette impression, mais que le châtain allait passer à côté d'eux sans les voir. Il l'espérait du fond de son cœur car il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer s'ils se confrontaient.

Malheureusement, il allait le savoir, Liam se plaça à leurs côtés.

\- Niall, puis-je emprunter ton cavalier ?

Il supplia son ami de refuser, mais déjà Liam lui prenait la main gauche.

\- Oui, je te retrouve après Zayn.

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour soupirer, il se retrouva dans les bras du châtain. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je voulais comprendre comment j'ai pu être si aveugle. Comment j'ai pu confondre un mec avec une fille et surtout comment j'ai pu désirer un garçon.

La poigne de Liam était douloureuse, il grimaça, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je suis désolé, je...  
\- La ferme Zayn. Pas un mot.

Il l'entendit émettre un rire amer.

\- Même ta voix, j'aurai dû comprendre.

Il avait envie de pleurer, le garçon pour qui il avait des sentiments qu'il essayait d'oublier lui montrait son dégoût.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais Zayn, on a besoin de toi. Dit affoler Niall.

Il se détacha de Liam et se rendit compte que sa prise n'était plus aussi forte. Sans un dernier regard, il suivit le blond.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

L'irlandais s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Louis a trouvé Harry avec un autre garçon, un homme même.  
\- Putain.

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur marche rapide vers l'extérieur.

\- Bébé, je suis désolé, écoutes-moi. Je...  
\- Mais fermes-là putain !  
\- Louis.

Son meilleur ami vint vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Zayn, je...  
\- Ecoute Harry, je pense que pour ce soir, il vaut mieux en rester là. Vous ne pouvez pas vous expliquer...  
\- Pourquoi je m'expliquerai avec lui ? Il m'a trompé ! S'exclama Louis en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il y voyait tellement de peine.

\- Niall, et si tu amenais Louis au parking, je vais prévenir nos parents.  
\- D'accord.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Harry.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger, mais si tu n'aimais plus Louis, tu aurais dû rompre.  
\- Je l'aime encore, mais plus comme avant.  
\- Et cet homme, tu...  
\- C'est Ben.  
\- Oh.  
\- Oui.

Ben était l'assistant du père d'Harry. Il avait déjà remarqué leur lien, cela avait même provoqué une légère dispute entre Louis et le bouclé, mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il disait à l'époque.

\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Depuis le dernier bal.

Il soupira.

\- Je sais Zayn, j'ai merdé.  
\- Plus que ça. Bon, je vais prévenir les parents que nous allons rentrer. Le chauffeur reviendra les chercher plus tard.  
\- Je demanderais à Ben de me raccompagner, je ne pense pas que c'est le moment que je rentre avec vous.  
\- D'accord.

Il le prit dans ses bras puis rentra dans la salle.

¤¤¤

Il venait de prévenir sa mère et celle de Niall, il ressortait quand il fut retenu. Il pensa que c'était Harry, même Ben, mais il se figea en voyant que c'était Liam.

\- Je n'avais pas fini de parler tout à l'heure.

Beaucoup trop d'émotions l'envahissaient pour qu'il se taise.

\- Tu veux me briser Liam ? C'est déjà fait. Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai rien dit le soir du bal ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rejeté ? Car tu m'as séduit en un regard. Tu étais si gentil, si adorable, que je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai repoussé ton baiser car je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir car je savais que tu étais hétéro et que je suis un garçon. Je voulais en rester là, mais c'est toi qui m'a poursuivi, demandant mon aide à moi Zayn, le cousin alors que Zalina t'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait rien. Alors fou moi la paix et si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à toi et à toi seul.

Il dégagea son bras de la prise du châtain puis il partit rejoindre Louis et Niall.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn regardait ses amis Louis et Harry s’éviter. Niall était auprès de Louis, car ce dernier le retenait comme s’il était une bouée de sauvetage ou une peluche et Harry flirtait de loin avec Ben. Il soupira. Bonjour la soirée de réveillon de Noël. 

\- Pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin ? 

Il sursauta. Il avait oublié qu’il serait présent.

\- Liam.  
\- Bonsoir, Zayn.

Il se figea. Le châtain venait de souffler son prénom dans son oreille droite.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Lui demanda-t-il en le repoussant.  
\- Rien.

Il en doutait vu son sourire, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’occuper de lui, il devait être là pour ses amis.

\- Passe une bonne soirée.

Il voulut s’en aller, mais Liam le retint.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à aller avec ta famille je dois rejoindre mes amis.  
\- Lesquels ? Car ils n’ont pas l’air très proche en ce moment.  
\- Je n’ai pas à choisir, c’est ça l’amitié.

Il vit le regard du châtain changer un instant.

\- C’est vrai que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour tes amis.

Cette phrase, cette comme un autre coup de poing. Avec le sourire, Liam venait de le blesser une nouvelle fois, mais il fit comme si de rien n’était.

\- Oui, même passer du temps avec un garçon arrogant, imbu de lui-même, qui ne comprend pas le mot non.

Il vit qu’il l’avait blessé à son tour.

\- Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Il le planta là pour rejoindre Harry.

\- J’ai vu. Lui dit ce dernier quand il fut à ses côtés.  
\- Vu quoi ?   
\- Liam et toi. Ça va ? 

Il haussa simplement les épaules pour réponse. 

\- Et toi dis-moi, tu n’exagères pas en flirtant avec Ben devant Louis. Il sait que tu es avec lui, pas la peine de lui rappeler ta tromperie.  
\- Par ce que tu crois qu’il le remarque ? Il est accroché à Niall comme un koala à un arbre à eucalyptus. 

Il sourit à la comparaison.

\- Tu es jaloux.  
\- Non, oui, peut-être un peu. Je sais que c’est gonflé de dire ça, mais je pensais qu’il mettrait plus de temps pour me remplacer.  
\- Tu fais erreur Hazza, Nini et Lou ne sont pas ensembles. Par contre oui, c’est gonflé de ressentir ça.  
\- Je sais. Soupira son ami. Mais tu es sûr qu’ils ne sont pas ensembles ?  
\- Certains. Mais si un jour ça doit se faire…  
\- Je sais. Puis j’espère que Louis sera heureux et Niall est un gars bien, un ami aussi. Enfin, il ne m’a pas parlé depuis le soir du bal.  
\- Disons qu’il est assez occupé à jouer, pour reprendre tes mots, à l’arbre à eucalyptus.

Son ami sourit.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais le remplacer un instant ?  
\- Oui.

Il lui serra l’épaule droite puis il partit rejoindre Niall et Louis.

\- Hey. Vous n’avez pas faim, ni soif ?  
\- Si un peu. Dit le blond.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à aller chercher quelque chose, je reste avec Louis en attendant. D’accord ?

Il se retint de rire devant le regard empli de gratitude de leur irlandais.  
\- Okay. Répondit simplement Louis.

Niall lui souffla un merci avant de s’en aller vers le buffet. Il vit qu’Harry le rejoignait.

\- Il n’en peut plus de moi.

Il regarda son ami qui venait de parler.

\- Ne dis pas n’importe quoi.  
\- Il était content d’aller au buffet.  
\- Niall aime manger et tu le sais.

Il vit un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de Louis.

\- C’est vrai.  
\- Et s’il n’en pouvait plus de toi, il ne passerait pas autant de temps avec toi.  
\- Tu as raison.  
\- J’ai toujours raison.  
\- Je sais monsieur parfait.

Il frappa à la tête son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas monsieur parfait. Répondit-il en croisant les bras.

Il se figea une seconde fois dans la soirée en sentant des lèvres sur sa joue gauche. Il regarda la personne sourire puis s’en aller.

\- Je rêve ou Liam Payne vient de t’embrasser sur la joue ? Lui demanda Louis.  
\- Deuxième option et j’ai du mal à y croire.  
\- Il prépare quoi ?  
\- Je me le demande.  
\- Et si on rejoignait Niall, je commence à avoir faim aussi.

Il sourit à son ami.

\- Allons-y.


	10. Chapter 10

Les derniers jours de vacances avec Niall, Zayn s’était partagé entre ses amis Louis et Harry.

¤¤¤

Aujourd’hui c’était la rentrée. Ils avaient convenu avec Niall que ce matin le blond serait avec Louis et lui avec Harry.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient en classe, il parlait avec Harry de la prof folle dingue de littérature quand il se figea en voyant la personne entrer dans la salle.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fou là ? Demanda son ami.  
\- Je le savais qu’il cachait quelque chose, c’était donc ça.

Liam Payne venait dans leur lycée. Ce dernier vient s’assoir à ses côtés.

\- Salut Zayn.  
\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu allais dans un lycée privé ?  
\- J’ai voulu avoir des amis comme toi et surtout, te voir. Passer du temps avec toi.

Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? 

\- Moi c’est Harry, l’ami de Zayn.  
\- Je t’ai déjà vu avec lui. Mais enchanté.

Il se tendit quand le châtain lui effleura sa jambe gauche avant de poser sa main sur son genou. Il le repoussa.

\- Que fais-tu ?   
\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
\- Je suis ici pour étudier Liam, alors fou moi la paix.  
\- Très bien.

¤¤¤

La matinée et les jours suivants furent très longs. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Liam et cela l’agaçait. Il se doutait que le châtain cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? 

¤¤¤

Aujourd’hui, il était avec Louis. Ils mangeaient dehors comme il faisait beau. Au moment de s’installer, il vit son ami se frapper le front.

\- Mince.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?   
\- Maman m’a fait passer des biscuits pour Niall, j’ai oublié de les lui donner.  
\- Tu veux que j’y aille ?   
\- Non, nous y allons.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, je ne peux malheureusement pas l’éviter pour toujours.

Il acquiesça. Un mois et demi était passé depuis le bal, un mois et demi que Louis et Harry ne s’étaient pas parlés.

Ils allèrent voir ce dernier et Niall. Il vit la surprise des deux garçons à leur arrivée.

\- Tiens Nini, j’ai oublié de te donner cela ce matin.

Il sourit devant les yeux brillants du blond en voyant ce qu’il y avait dans la boîte.

\- Tu remercieras ta maman pour moi Loulou.  
\- Pas de soucis. Bonne appétit.  
\- Louis.

Il vit ce dernier se tendre à l’appel d’Harry.

\- Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de te le dire avant, mais je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes ainsi, je compter te le dire.  
\- Quand ?  
\- Après ton anniversaire.

Il se souviendrait de ce réveillon. Niall avait passé l’après-midi avec Louis et lui la soirée, dans la chambre, à regarder des films déprimants.

\- Tu te serais quand même foutu de moi encore pas mal de temps.  
\- Louis.  
\- Non Harry. Tu me faisais croire que tu m’aimais alors que tu avais quelqu’un d’autres. Peu importe tes excuses, cela ne changera rien.

Sur ce son ami s’en alla, il le suivit.

¤¤¤

Comme si la journée n’avait pas été assez éprouvante, voir ses amis se parler ainsi l’était pour lui, en sortant de classe, il se fit attirer dans le couloir.

\- Je te l’emprunte quelques instants. Dit Liam à Louis.  
\- Où tu m’amènes ?   
\- Dans la bibliothèque, nous pourrons parler tranquillement.  
\- Qui te dit que je veux te parler ?  
\- On pourra faire d’autres choses.

Il essaya de se retirer de sa poigne, mais le châtain était bien plus fort que lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Liam l’amena au fond dans un coin caché.

\- Putain Liam, pourquoi…

Il écarquilla les yeux quand ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur le siennes. Il le repoussa et s’essuya ses lèvres.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! Il te prend quoi ?   
\- J’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dis le soir du bal masqué et j’ai réalisé que j’étais attiré par toi Zayn, et non par Zalina. J’ai craqué en premier sur tes yeux, puis sur ton sourire timide. Que tu sois un garçon, cela m’a surpris, mais cela n’a pas arrêté mes sentiments.  
\- Tu m’as frappé.  
\- J’ai été surpris et en colère aussi de m’être fait avoir, mais j’ai eu tort. Désolé.

Il fut troublé par la douce caresse que le châtain fit sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu mens, tu…

Liam lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole en l’embrassant.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole en l'embrassant. Zayn était vraiment confus par l’attitude du châtain. Il se doutait que cela cachait quelque chose, mais il tenait réellement à lui, alors il se laissa un peu aller et il répondit au baiser en posant ses mains sur le torse de Liam. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier se poser sur ses joues et les lui caresser.

\- Tu es adorable avec tes joues rougies.

Il dut rougir un peu plus car il le vit sourire puis il lui posa ses lèvres sur ses joues.

\- Vraiment craquant.  
\- Liam…  
\- Je suis sincère Zayn. Je veux sortir avec toi.

Ce regard chocolat, combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Il devait se méfier, il sentait au fond de lui qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il accepta.

\- D’accord.  
\- J’en suis heureux. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?  
\- C’est gentil, mais je rentre avec mes amis.  
\- Ah…

Il se sentit mal devant son regard triste.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ?  
\- Je ne veux pas déranger.  
\- Si je te le propose, c’est que cela me fait plaisir.  
\- Alors d’accord.

Liam posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour retrouver Louis et Niall. Harry était parti rejoindre Ben qui ne travaillait pas cette après-midi là. 

Il vit la surprise de ses deux amis en voyant Liam avec lui et surtout parce qu’ils se tenaient la main.

\- Vous…

Louis les montrait à tour de rôle.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda Niall.  
\- Quelques minutes. Répondit-il en rougissant.  
\- Dans la bibliothèque. Continua Liam.

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes. Dit ainsi, ses amis pourraient penser qu’ils avaient des choses et vu leurs têtes, ils pensaient à cela.

\- Nous nous sommes justes embrassés. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- En tout cas, c’est bien la première fois que tu vas à la bibliothèque pour autre chose que dévorer des livres. Sourit Louis.  
\- Elève sérieux ? Demanda Liam.  
\- Oh oui. Trop sérieux. Si ne nous le poussions pas à sortir, il resterait chez lui à faire ses devoirs ou lire tout le temps. Répondit Niall.  
\- N’exagère pas. Dit-il.  
\- Il n’exagère pas Zayn. Dit Louis.

Il rougit un peu plus de gêne car Liam venait de l’enlacer et poser ses lèvres sur sa joue droite en souriant.

\- Tu es un petit rat de bibliothèque alors.  
\- J’aime juste lire.  
\- Juste ? Tu as une pièce empli de livres chez toi. Ta famille l’appelle la bibliothèque de Zayn. Dit Louis.

Il entendit le rire de Liam dans son oreille droite. 

\- Bon et si on rentrait ? 

Il voulut se dégager des bras du châtain, mais il ne le put pas.

\- Ne te vexe pas mon petit raton.

Il entendit les rires de Niall, mais aussi celui de louis en entendant ce surnom. Il aurait voulu s’offusquer, mais le rire entendre Louis rire comme il ne l’avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, le fit sourire tendrement.

Une voiture se gara à leurs côtés.

\- Mince, mon chauffeur. Dit Liam. J’ai oublié de le prévenir.  
\- Et s’il nous suivait jusqu’au fast-food, après il pourra te ramener.  
\- Au fast-food ?  
\- Nous y faisons une pause après les cours pour ce blondinet. Dit Louis en enlaçant les épaules de Niall de son bras gauche. Il a toujours un petit creux.  
\- Comme si j’étais le seul à manger quand nous y allons.   
\- Il n’a pas tort. Répondit-il.  
\- Et si mon chauffeur nous y conduisait ? Il ne fait pas très chaud. Dit Liam.

A la vue des regards suppliants de ses amis, il accepta.

\- D’accord, merci de nous y conduire.  
\- C’est normal, nous sortons ensembles et ce sont tes amis.

Il rougit à nouveau puis ils montèrent tous dans la voiture.


End file.
